AGU: Winter City
by Tropical BlueJay
Summary: Something strange is going on at 'Wonder High', a school located in Winter City that Courtney attends. When her friends start disappearing, she calls her friends for help. They have to slove this very old mystery. (This story start in 2014, but I deleted it)
1. School Dance & Student Murders Part 1

_**AGU: Winter City**_

 _This is a story about when the kids are older. Tommy, Philip, Lillian, Kimi, Courtney are 14 years old. Zack isn't in it because he doesn't return until tenth grade. Dil and Samantha are 13 years old. Cree and Starr are 12. Chuckie is 15. Angelica and Susie are 16. Peter and Marina are 17 years old._

 _This story takes place in Winter City which despite the name isn't winter all the time. That's only on their planet._

 _Lastly this story take place a few years after Alternate Universe but they will be many stories in between them years just not now._

 _ **Written: December 26th, 2014 (re-uploaded.)**_

 _ **Location: Winter City, November 2nd, 2029**_

 _ **Written by: Tropical BlueJay**_

 _ **Posted by: Sean J**_

 _ **Intro:**_

('Wonder High' a school with a dark history located in Winter City. This school has been around for over two thousand years, this school holds many secrets. 'Wonder High' was once a school for mental patients in 1990 though closed down 1998 due to mysterious murders. Patients would go missing from the school's dorms for a week and end up found died a week later in the woods. This huge school was built in the middle of a forest far away from civilization in Winter City.

In the year 1999 the school was opened again but used as a mental hospital. However didn't say open for long due to the mysterious murders. People started to stay away from that place calling it the death zone, anyone who dared step foot on this land was found dead the next week. The school/hospital had reminded closed down for ten years until 2009 a man by the name Mr. Bill Hector came from Cuba and reopened the place as a school for normal children. It took two years to fix the place up completely, its grand opening which started in 2011 had at least four to five hundred students enrollment. Mr. Bill Hector died in his sleep in 2020. The school has had an murders from 2011 to 2020. In 2021 a man named Julio Cesar became headmaster which he still is to this day, the school continued to be murder free until now in 2029. )

 _ **Chapter One: School Dance / Student Murders?**_

"I'm totally excited for the dance coming up soon" Lisa a girl with dyed light green hair and brown eyes said. She was dressed in a school girl's uniform. The skirt was snow-white and ice blue plaid,she had a normal white T-shirt with a ice blue tie and black blazer. She was talking to a girl beside her with the same uniform instead she didn't have the blazer on.

"I hope Romeo asked me to the dance!" The girl had black hair and sky blue eyes. Her name was Natasha. Natasha turns over towards Courtney with a huge grin, she was carrying a ton of books in her hand. "What about you Court? Who do you want to go to the dance with?".

Courtney looks over towards her two best friends and sighs heavily. She didn't know what was so special about this stupid dances, she was planning on ditch but didn't want to disappoint Lisa or Natasha. "I think I will just go alone you know?" She shrugged her shoulders.

Lisa and Natasha gasp as if going alone was the worst thing in the world next to world hunger of course. Lisa tried to keep herself from falling over and Natasha held a huge frown.

"There is no way in hell my best friend is going to this dance alone! I will find you the perfect date" Natasha said with a bright smile and determination. Courtney shakes head quickly.

"What about Ronnie? Football quarterback, very attractive?" Lisa suggested.

Natasha shakes her head. "Isn't he dating Bryanna? They have been dating for a year already".

"No, he dumped her after she cheated on him three weeks ago" Lisa said completely ignoring Courtney's protest. Courtney sigh heavily giving up completely, she definitely wasn't getting through to them two on the type of dating. She just hopes she can survive the whole day matchmaking.

⊂(ο･㉨･ο）⊃

Marina and Peter walked into the headmaster's office. Marina was wearing the same uniform as the girls, while Peter was wearing something completely opposite. He was dressed in light gray slacks with a plain white shirt. He was also wearing a ice blue blazer and Christmas tree green tie.

"I can believe we are getting shipped off to this stupid high school" Marina said with her arms crossed. She was going to hate this school just like she hated her uniform already. She hoping to have dark colors like dark red and black that would be a perfect colored uniform.

Peter nods his head in agreement. "Why couldn't we just finished senior at our own high school" he said slightly pissed.

"Because there's a reason I had y'all picked out and sent here" the headmaster said. Peter and Marina turned around facing the headmaster. He was a middle aged man dressed in a nice dark gray suit. He walked over towards his seat and sits down.

"What is that reason?" Marina asked with curiosity. Peter nods his head in agreement. Why were they both picked to attend this school. In Winter City none the less the same school as Courtney's.

"Something stranges has been going on in my school, students have been disappearing for a couple nights and coming back with no memory of being missing. However lately less and less students have been coming back" the headmaster explained. "I had asked Princess Courtney for help but she strongly recommend you two for some weird reason".

"Missing students huh?! What are we Sherlock Holmes?" Marina asked in an annoyed tone. She was going to miss her senior year to play detective. "Can't you find two other people for this?" She asked.

"Wait before we turn this down let's hear him out" Peter said calming Marina down easily. She nods her head and looks over towards the headmaster.

"Thank you" he said with a small smile. "I have been doing so research and realized that the kids that gone missing come back with a light mark on their necks, it's like someone had drawn on the with permanent marker" he grabs some pictures of the markings and hands them to Peter and Marina. "Just yesterday a students who has been missing longer than usual was found dead. I don't want to alarm any of my students but I think we have a murder in this very school".

"Murdered? This changes everything. We accept the job we are going to get started right now" Marina said looking through the pictures. She grabs Peter's hand dragging him out the office. She was going to find the people or person doing this and turn them in.

⊂(ο･㉨･ο）⊃

Courtney was being dragged away by both Lisa and Natasha over towards Ronnie's table. He was dressed in his uniform but instead of a blazer he had on his football jacket. Lisa pushed Court over towards the table which caused her to bump into Ronnie. He turned around and looks over towards Courtney.

"Oh hey Court, what brings you over here?" He asked weirdly, it wasn't normal for her to simply come up to him. If she did I was either to sell tickets to school events or to talk about a topic they had in class. This was something new, Ronnie had to admit Courtney was very attractive.

(Spoiler: Ronnie and Courtney is only a ninth grade fling.)

"I normally don't do this but I just wanted to know if you'll come with me to the school dance next week? If not I completely understand I mean you just broke up with Bryanna not to long ago and you probably aren't ready to move on or anything" Courtney continued to ramble pointlessly which Ronnie thought was adorable.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips gently against her. Courtney quickly shut up and returned the kiss which lasted a few seconds before he pulled away.

"That's was a nice way of telling me to shut up" Courtney finally said with her cheeks a light pink. "So I'm taking that as a yes?" She asked unsure.

Ronnie laughs and pecked her lips gently. "That is a yes, however I will buy the tickets". He smiles and walks away.

Lisa and Natasha run over towards her and scream with happiness. Courtney was smiling ear from ear watching Ronnie walk away. Without noticing the anger eyes on her Courtney jumped and screamed along with her friends. This was going to be amazing school dance.


	2. School Dance & Student Murders Part 2

_**AGU: Winter City**_

 _(I wrote four chapters at five and six this morning. All should be post up.)_

 _ **Written: December 26th, 2014 (re-uploaded)**_

 _ **Location: Winter City, November 2nd, 2029.**_

 _ **Author: Tropical BlueJay**_

 _If you dare to stay one night something bad will happened. Keep your nose out of this- Anon_

Tommy grabs the note from his, Chuckie's, Phil's and Dil's dorm room. Peter had called them in to help them with this investigation. Chuckie quickly shakes his head and picks up his suitcases about to walk away. If someone wanted him out of this he would gladly back down. Dil grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him into the dorm room.

The dorms were nice due to this being a private school. The dorm room was four bedrooms, it had s kitchen, living room, bathroom and laundry room. This place may look nice but it had a creepy vibe to it.

"If someone doesn't want us here why can't we just leave?" Chuckie asked with a frown. He places his bags down and looks around. "This place gives me the creeps".

Tommy throws the note into the trash and looks over towards his three friends. "We can't leave, if we do more people will die maybe even Courtney" he said in a stern tone. He opens his suitcase and pulls out a camera. "I'm going to take pictures around the school, you guys stay here and unpack". The three nod and Tommy walks out the room.

Tommy looks around the hallway and snaps a couple pictures. He walks down the right hallway going towards the stairs. He took a couple pictures there and continued until he got a phone call. He pulls out his phone and answers.

"Hello?" He said taking a picture of the downstairs hallway.

 _"Hey Tommy it's Marina"_

Tommy puts his camera around his neck and walked down another flight of stairs. "Hey Marina, what can I do you for?".

 _"I want you to take pictures where the body was found. It can help us with this investigation. Also when you are done get Chuckie and meet me and Peter in the headmaster's office"._

"Sure can do Ma'am" Tommy said in the phone before hanging up and making his way outside. The students were all in class so he wouldn't be interrupted. He walked into the woods taking pictures.

 _"Tommy~"_

Tommy turns around hearing his name but doesn't see anyone. He shrugs it off and takes pictures where the student's body was found. Though the whole time he thought someone was watching. When he finished he headed back to the dorm.

⊂(ο･㉨･ο）⊃

A student walks into the girl's bathroom to use it. She has been waiting all day to use it though she was busy with decorating the gym for the dance. She walks into a stall and sits on the toilet.

It was completely quiet, suddenly the lights went off scaring the girl. Footsteps walked closer to her stall and stopped right in front. She flushed the toilet and looks down at the open on the bottom of the stall.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" She asked in a shaky tone. She lowers herself down looking through the opening on the bottom not seeing anyone there. She looked both left and right. Sudden something started banging on her stall door however no one was there. "Stop leave me alone!" She screamed standing up.

The banging stop two seconds after she scream. The student was panting and breathing heavily from fear. She was about to open the stall until a hands grabbed her legs dragging her out the stall. She screamed until disappearing into the darkness.


	3. School Dance & Student Murders Part 3

_**AGU: Winter City**_

 _ **Written: December 26th, 2014**_

 _ **Location: Winter City, November 2nd, 2029.**_

 _ **Author: Tropical BlueJay.**_

Tommy had brought Chuckie to the headmaster's office as promised to Marina. Though the two didn't know why they were there, was this about the investigation?. Marina and Peter were standing near the headmaster's desk.

"Welcome to Wonder High, I want to thank you and your friends for coming to my school under these terrible circumstances. I'm headmaster Julio Cesar." Mr. Cesar said introducing himself to both Chuckie and Tommy. "I hear great things about you two from Courtney".

"We are honored to come to this school no matter the circumstances. We heard so many great things about this school from Courtney in her letters" Tommy said with a kind smile while Chuckie held an awkward one which the headmaster noticed.

Mr. Cesar laughed shaking his head. "I should be the one honored to meet such great friends of princess Courtney's. So, Tommy I hear you are really good with a camera" he said with a grin.

Tommy nods rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm good but not that good still need more practice" he admitted embarrassingly. He then remembered the pictures Marina asked for. "Here are the pictures you asked me to take" Tommy said handing them over towards Marina. Marina gladly took the pictures and looks through them.

"The reason we called you and Chuckie here is because we have a mission for the both of you" Peter said grabbing a file from the headmaster's desk. "These are pictures and information on the students that went missing and came back. Since Chuckie is great with hypnosis he can hypnotize the students into remembering what happened when they were gone".

"With that it would give us more information on where they went" Marina added handing the pictures to Peter. "We are going to need you guys to call in Samantha, Starr, Cree, Angelica, and Susie to come to this school as well."

"The more people we have the more easy it is to help some students from disappearing" Peter said while looking through the pictures. "Tommy is something wrong with your camera?" He asked.

"Of course not Peter why?" Tommy asked with an eyebrow raised. Peter showed him a picture with a blurred marking near by a tree. "What? I will have to check my camera later on".

"That's all we wanted for now" Marina told them and the two left the office.

⊂(ο･㉨･ο）⊃

"Has anyone seen Megan?" Courtney asked carrying a box of ribbons in the gym. She places them down on the table.

"She said something about using the bathroom" Ronnie said from a ladder, he was hanging up things on the ceiling. "But that was twenty minutes ago, she hasn't came back yet".

Courtney nods her head and grabs a silver ribbon. "Thanks Ronnie, I should see if she is done" she throws the ribbon back into the box walking off. Courtney walked down the hall to the girl's bathroom looking around. "Megan? Are you in here?" She asked pushing open every stall.

"Where in the world could she be?" Courtney asked herself turning around to leave the bathroom until she noticed Megan's phone on the floor. She slowly walks over towards it picking up, it had one missed call, seemed like from twenty minutes ago. Courtney pressed play putting the phone to her ear.

 _"Stop leave me alone!"_ She heard Megan screaming from the phone and banging which stopped a few seconds later. It was dead silent until she heard Megan's screaming which caused her to throw the phone covering her mouth.

"What the hell was that?" Courtney asked picking up Megan's phone again. The lights suddenly went off in the bathroom scaring Court. Whoever did this to Megan was still here. Courtney ran to the last bathroom stall and stood on top of the toilet. She was panting slowly hearing footsteps walking closer and closer to her stall. She looked around and crawls under all the stalls, she runs over towards the door trying to opening it. The door wouldn't open and the steps got closer and closer to her, she could feel breathing on her neck. She slowly turned around and the lights turned back on.

"I have to tell Marina and Peter" she pulled the door open running down the hallway.

⊂(ο･㉨･ο）⊃

Tommy and Chuckie were walking back to their dorm when Courtney ran into them. Courtney looked dead pale as if she had seen a ghost and they noticed. Tommy helped Courtney off the ground and looks at her with worry.

"What's wrong Courtney?" Tommy asked.

"Megan...Megan is gone missing... Bathroom" Courtney talked quickly. Tommy and Chuckie couldn't hear anything she said maybe a few words here and there. Courtney takes a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart.

"Say that again, just more slowly" Chuckie said.

"My friend Megan is missing, she went to the bathroom for twenty minutes and never came back after. When I went to get her all I found was her phone. Something was in that bathroom and tried to attack me" Courtney said more clearly. The two looked at each other before looking back at Courtney, they were going to have to tell Marina and Peter about this.


	4. School Dance & Student Murders Part 4

_**AGU: Winter City**_

 _ **Written: December 26th, 2014. (Re-uploaded)**_

 _ **Location: Winter City, November 2nd, 2029.**_

 _ **Author: Tropical BlueJay**_

A car pulled up to the school and stopped right in front of the girls dormitory. The driver Franklin gets out the driver's seat and opens the door for the ladies. Angelica was the first to get out. All the females were dressed in Wonder High uniforms posing as new students, just like Peter, Marina and the others.

They brought along Lillian and Kimi even though they weren't asked for, just more girl power. Samantha Pete Dil's current girlfriend was the last to get out and shut the door behind herself. They all looked up towards the school's girl dormitory. This school in 1990 was made an all girls mental school until, 1994 when they decided to mix it with male mental students.

"Wow, this is amazing" Susie said grabbing her suitcases walking up towards the dormitory. They were being shown around by Courtney headmaster's orders and since she knew them. "This place holds so much history in Winter City being the very first school for the mental whom parents have abandoned them".

"You know so much about their history for someone who hasn't been here before" Sam said with a bright smile. She carried her suitcase along with Susie inside. Angelica had poor Franklin carrying her bags inside. Sam looks over at Angelica rolling her baby blue eyes. "Why are you making Franklin carry your bags?".

"Obviously but it's too heavy for me to carry" Angelica said with an attitude.

"Sometimes I just want to punch her in the face" Sam mumbles to herself but Susie hears her.

"You aren't the only one sister" Susie said with a slight laugh and watches ad Franklin carries Angelica's suitcases.

Starr, Cree, Kimi, and Lillian walked into the dormitory moments later with their suitcases. The waiting room was like a lounge, there was flat screen TVs, computers, snack bar, etc. This dormitory was simply amazing. This was the type of school they needed to be in subtract the murdering and this school was every child's dream.

"Welcome to Wonder High" Courtney said.

All the girls turn away from the wonderful things and over towards Courtney had changed a lot since they last seen her. Her skin was a shade darker than her use to be snow white skin but she was still really pale. She still didn't wear makeup but her body figure changed. She had more curls and junk in all the right places.

"Courtney!" All the girls yelled running to hug her which she gladly returned. "We missed you".

"I missed you guys as well, sorry I was late I was running something by Peter and Marina" Courtney apologize with a frown. "Shall I show you guys around?" She asked with a smile. All the girls nodded and she claps her hands. "First this is the waiting room, if you are waiting for mail or sign ins this is the place".

Courtney walked around the whole dormitory showing them the gym room, swimming pool indoor and outdoor, the dining hall which is only used for dinner, and lastly the library. She goes upstairs and smiles walking to their dorm rooms on the second floor, which is exactly like the males.

"Dorm room 2-201 is Starr, Kimi, Lillian, and Susie" Courtney said and hands Susie the keys with a bright smile. "I hope you four have a wonderful stay at Wonder High".

Susie takes the keys which was four and hand the other three to her roommates. "Thanks again Court" Susie said walking into her dorm.

"Yeah thanks!" Starr said happily running into the dorm shutting the door.


	5. School Dance & Student Murders Part 5

**AGU: Winter City**

 **Written: December 15th, 2016.**

 **Location: Winter City. November 2nd, 2029.**

 **Author: Tropical BlueJay**

"Dorm room 2-202 is Samantha, Cree, and Angelica," Courtney said handing the keys to them with a small smile. "I would say I hope you guys enjoy your stay but I highly doubt you will, but the rooms look pretty nice and spacey."

Angelica looked down at the key in her hand, it was a small silver key with the room number engraved into it. She would be happy about this if she was here for vacation, but instead she was here to investigate some creep building that's been around for a long time.

"I'm sure were going to enjoy our stay even with a creep ghost killer running around," Sam commented before unlocking the dorm room door and walking inside with the other two following close behind her. "Should we start setting up cameras around this place?"

Cree dragged her suitcase over towards her bed and popped it open. It was filled with high tech cameras to go around some parts of the building they could cover the entire building because it was way to huge for that and they didn't have that many cameras.

"Well you two set up the cameras, I'll set up the monitors," Angelica said rolling her suitcases over towards a desk.

Sam chew bubble gum nods her head and grabs a few cameras leaving the room with Cree following behind her. They met up with Susie and Lillian in the hallway installing cameras on their door.

"So, do you think it's a ghost or any actually person?," Lillian asked as she finished installing the camera.

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "with the amount of history this building has I wouldn't be surprised that ghost could be behind this, never scratch that off as a possibility."

She walks down to the end of the hallway with a ladder and places it down climbing on top of it to put the camera up to get the entire hallway. "This school is really old and a ton of people died here, this school is definitely haunted."

"Over a thousand people died since 1990 to 2029, I just think they should shut down this school for good," Susie commented as she finished installing the cameras.

⊂(ο･㉨･ο）⊃

Marina removed her blazer and hung it over the chair in the library, she was doing some research with Peter they needed to find out more about this school. She sat down in the chair in front of the computer and typed 'missing students found in wonder high'.

"Do you think they have files on this?," Peter asked looking through Tommy's photos again. He stared at the one with the weird blurred mark near the tree. He was sure Tommy's camera wasn't broken, maybe it was detecting something that they couldn't see with their eyes.

"If they do it will be in the headmaster's office," Marina answered writing down the names of the missing students that were found.

The first student that was found was thirteen year old Mikey Bland, he went missing six months ago and suddenly appear in his dorm room six months later without or memory of ever leaving. They would have to get Chuckie to take up on him and see if he could get any kind of information out of this student.

Marina sighs softly leaning back into the chair, "this is weird."

"What is weird?" Peter asked looking at her.

"Why they are suddenly sending them back, the others weren't so lucky and ended up dead there has to be a reason that whoever this is is sending certain students back," she clicked out of the computer and turns over to Peter. "We have to hope that Megan comes back, also the marking that they come back with have to mean something, something strange is going on I can feel it and I'm afraid it goes way past whether this thing is human or not."

⊂(ο･㉨･ο）⊃

Tommy hold his camera up to Mikey's neck where the marking was placed and took a photo, he needed to print them out and send them to Phil and Dil they could help with finding out what the marking meant. When he was finished he sent him over to Chuckie.

Mikey was kind of nervous, he never had this happen to him before. He takes a seat in the chair and looks over at Chuckie.

"Don't be nervous, its going to be like your falling sleep and dreaming," Chuckie smiled at him fixing his glasses grabbing the pocket watch. "Just roll this watch with your eyes okay?"

Mikey nodded his head his eyes fixed on the watch in Chuckie's hands.

Chuckie started to swing the watch in front of him, "allow yourself to relax." He just hoped this works, they needed answers, "when I snap my fingers you'll be in deep sleep." He swung it a few more times before snapping his fingers and Mikey's head drops.

Mikey's body felt light, like he was sleeping, he opens his eyes.

"What do you see?" Chuckie asked.

"Darkness."


End file.
